The present invention relates to a positioning device for a lower extremity to aid in CAT scan diagnostics and, more specifically, is related to positioning devices for locking the hip joint in position at specific degrees of external or internal rotation.
In the process of a CAT scan, total immobility of the specific extremity is required. Since the CAT scan is a lengthy procedure, having the patient maintain the extremity in the desired orientation has proven unsatisfactory. The patient simply cannot keep the extremity motionless in the desired orientation throughout the CAT scan procedure, thereby adversely affecting the results of the CAT scan. Furthermore, the process of taping or supporting the patient's extremity in the desired orientation on an ad hoc basis has proved to be cumbersome, time-consuming and inaccurate. The available supports which could be utilized to help maintain the patient's extremity in position are limited by the amount of space present in CAT scan machinery.